Spoil The Child
by SweetEmotion89
Summary: "Spare The Rod" from Steve's POV - Mature OneShot


**To: **Director Fury

**Cc: **Agent Coulson

**From: **Agent Hill

**Subject: **Dick's Sporting Goods

Gentlemen,

We may be in need of a few more punching bags. Captain Rogers has been…over-zealous with his workouts lately.

-Hill

Steve slammed his fists into the punching bag over and over, enjoying the dull thud his bare fists made on the canvas and the slight sting the bag gave his knuckles.

Steve hadn't talked to Tony in two days, their longest fight so far.

Steve tried not to imagine Tony's face on the bag, but it was hard.

And so was he.

_Swore he thought the comm message was private - bullshit - why would he try that - He knows I have to be top-notch for battle - what was he thinking?_

Questions swirled in Steve's head as he uppercut the bag so hard, it finally broke the chain. The bag came down hard on the concrete gym floor, tearing a bit at the seams. Steve let out a long breath, running a hand through his sweaty hair, before yanking the bag up and tossing it on to a pile of its fallen brethren.

Number seven.

Steve rubbed his slightly sore hands as he picked up his water bottle, unscrewed the top, and dumped the contents on his head. Water sluiced down his hair, soaking his shirt easily. Steve shook his head, throwing water around the gym.  
"Chitauri soldiers have been spotted near the remains of Stark Tower." Fury's voice boomed out from the small speakers mounted near the gym's entrance. "Stark is in pursuit," he said loudly before uttering a muffled "alone, like a moron."

Steve bit his lip worriedly, debating if he should go suit up to help. He started walking towards his locker, automatically reaching for his shield.

_I just wish he would understand – he knows how I feel about this – I wasn't born in the same time period – should I apologize? – why would I apologize? – I bet Tony wouldn't like it if I did that to him – _

Steve's eyes widened, realizing how he would get back Tony.

Steve pushed the glass door of the command center open and snuck up to Maria Hill.

"Agent Hill?" Maria turned and smiled at Steve.

"How you doin', Cap?" Steve blushed and looked at the ground.

"I need a favor…" Maria cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Remember a few days ago when Tony tried to send me a…private…message and…" Steve's eyes remained on the ground, a deep blush pervading his cheeks. Maria touched his arm and allowed a small smile.

"Yes. You don't have to relive it." Steve bit his lip and some of the blush faded from his cheeks.

"Anyways…is there any possibility that you would be willing to…help me get back at Tony?" Maria's eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Oh, man, Stark has had this coming! Yes, of course, I'll help!" Steve grinned at her shyly and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's queue up JARVIS and give Stark a taste of his own humiliation," Maria said as she drug Steve over to a pair rapidly flashing monitors and large set of what looked like earmuffs.

"Okay, put these headphones on," Maria said, plunking them in front of Steve, "and speak here," she pointed to a small microphone in front of him. "You can watch what's happening with Stark on the monitor." She pointed to the left screen, "This is Stark's camera, via JARVIS," then gestured to the right, "and this is our HD camera on Stark Tower." Steve stared at her.

"How'd it survive the attack?" he questioned. Maria shrugged.

"Stark built the tech, we just hacked into it." Steve nodded and slipped the headphones over his ears and pressed the microphone's ON switch.

"JARVIS? You there?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Hello, Captain Rogers," JARVIS said crisply. "What can I help you with?" Steve gulped.

"I'd…I'd like to place a private message to Tony. Please," he ventured. Steve looked at Maria, who quickly ushered the few S.H.I.E.L.D. interns out of the room. She winked at him before shutting the command center door.

"Of course, Captain Rogers. I'll patch you through."

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Make sure it's really private."

"I will use the most discretion, sir."

**To: **Agent Hill

**From: **Director Fury

**Subject: **Lie To Me

Hill-

Tell me that I didn't just hear that.

-Fury

**To: **Director Fury

**From: **Agent Hill

**Subject: **Hearing Problems

Director Fury,

He outranks me. I did nothing but what he asked me to do.

-Agent Hill

Steve grinned and sat back in his chair as he watched Tony fly away from Stark Tower.

_Ha! Got to him…_

Steve's euphoria only lasted a few seconds before Maria opened the command center door and let the interns back in.

"All good now?" she questioned, taking the headphones from Steve. Steve nodded, blushing suddenly. "Glad to hear it. You might want to hide out, Stark's about a hundred yards out."

"Won't Fury detain him for some sort of debriefing or at least yell at him for going alone?" Maria chuckled low.

"Doubt that will stop Stark," she said with a cocked eyebrow. "He has…things…to attend to, from what I saw." Steve flushed a deep red and coughed before looking away.

"So, uh, I'll be in my room then…" Maria giggled and waved him away.

"Good luck with that…"

Steve sat quietly on his bed, hands folded in front of him, his head resting on his knuckles. He heard Tony snarling at Fury and bit his lip. A sudden pounding on his door followed by "Steve! Open the fucking door!" made him jump.

Steve sat quietly, heart pounding, trying to calm himself.

_He's not mad. He's just –_

"STEVE," Tony roared, "NOW."

Steve tugged on his white undershirt and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

_You made your bed…Maybe I should wait a bit…_

A pounding fist was his answer. Steve tugged the door open slowly and peeked out at Tony.

_Damn._

Tony's face was bright red; his brows pulled together, his eyes narrowed into slits. He was breathing hard as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Steve shot a glance lower and bit his lip.

"Uh…hi." Steve allowed himself a grin and forced a hand through his blonde hair. He swallowed before continuing. "…how ya doing?"

Tony let out a frustrated groan and shoved his way into the room.

A few moments later…

The iron snapped off the headboard and bent easily in Steve's hands. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You're, uh, a little too good at that…" he said, a slight question in his voice. Steve chuckled low in his throat and twisted the iron around Tony's wrist.

"Glad to know these muscles are good for something more than eye candy." Tony shot Steve a glance and smirked.

"They do look nice," he remarked in a low voice. Steve grinned and tried not to let Tony's voice go straight to his cock.

"I'm trying to concentrate here. You got out last time, remember?" Tony let a smug smile pass over his face.

"Yeah…as I recall, you may have loosened my bonds…" Steve acted shocked as he twisted the last iron cuff in place.

"Me? Never!" He grunted as he tightened the iron bars holding Tony's wrists aloft. "There. Try to break 'em."

Tony's wrists strained against the metal, his corded muscles clenching and unclenching in strain. Tony gave the bars a good lashing, trying to free himself, but barely moved an inch. He nodded appreciatively at Steve's handiwork.

"Well done." Steve gave a cheeky grin.

"And I didn't even have to weld anything." Tony chuckled.

"Hey! I said I was sorry…no more naked welding -" Steve slid a hand up Tony's thigh and Tony let out a soft moan, clipping the end of his statement.

"Shh. Apologize later." Steve slid in between Tony's spread-eagled legs and placed soft kisses up and down his thighs, his breath grazing over Tony's cock. Tony sighed as his cock twitched in anticipation. Steve bent forward to lightly touch his tongue to Tony's cock. Tony moaned loudly, clenching his hands into fists and tugging at the bent bars. Steve grinned.

_Perfect._

Steve slid his mouth over Tony's cock, sucking the tip lightly, just enough to keep Tony panting. A quick glance up at Tony showed Steve that his eyes were closed, his breathing was heavy, and he was regretting allowing Steve to bind him.

"St-Steve…" Tony breathed as Steve inched more cock down his throat. Steve gripped Tony's hips and forced more of Tony's cock into his mouth. Tony moaned loudly and the iron bars scraped loudly as he tried to free himself. Steve moved his head up and down faster and faster, sucking harder. Tony bit his bottom lip and gasped for air. Steve ran his hands up and down Tony's thighs, sliding up to grip Tony's hips as he deep-throated Tony's cock over and over.

"Steve! St-" Tony let out a soft, yet strangled moan as his cock pulsed in Steve's mouth. Hot, salty cum filled Steve's mouth as Steve sucked and licked Tony dry. Tony panted and moaned through his climax, his hips bucking against Steve's mouth. Steve sucked one last time before swallowing and releasing Tony's cock. Tony let out heavy breaths and looked down with glazed eyes at Steve. "Geez, Rogers. I see why they made you Captain." Steve grinned before sliding up to free Tony's hands.

Steve gently massaged the marks made from Tony's struggling against the iron and kissed his wrists. "Better?" he asked, shooting a glance at Tony. Tony gave a small smile and nuzzled Steve's shoulder.

"Yes. …I missed you…" Steve smiled and kissed Tony softly.

"I missed you too." Steve freed Tony's other hand and pulled an exhausted Tony towards his chest. Tony laid quietly, his breathing returning to normal. Just before he fell asleep, Tony mumbled, "Next time…we break shit in my room, okay?"

Steve laughed.

"Deal."

**To: **Agent Coulson

**From: **Agent Hill

**Subject: **RE: Ikea Run

Sir,

He bent iron. Maybe IKEA isn't the best choice…

-Agent Hill


End file.
